cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting a New Character
'Information to Keep in Mind' Breast Size and Body Style - Because of the way Cursed! is set up, your Character's breast size and body style may change constantly depending on how you play the game. It is important to note that outfits must be resized when breast size or body style go above or below one step that the current clothing size fits. Visit John The Tailor to get outfits resized. *Breast Example: If a Character had Modest D-Cup breasts, and through circumstances within the game suddenly had Large C-Cup breasts, then the outfits must be tailored to be worn. **Undergarments must be rebought when the character changes breast size. *Body Style example: If a character was fantastically fit, and through circumstances within the game, had the curvy body style, then the outfits must be tailored to be worn. Hair Length - Your Character's Hair length slowly grows over time, while this does not significantly impact game play (as far as I know) you can get it styled at the Lady's Day Salon. Period - Eventually your Character begins to have their period every month. During the time they have their period, the Character can either use tampons or not. Using tampons will allow the Character to wear undergarments while on their period. Not using tampons will not allow the character to don undergarments for the duration of their period. Pregnancy - While not on their period, your Character may have a chance to get pregnant from numerous different sources. If this is not wanted, be sure to take precautions and use contraceptives - namely condoms and birth control. These contraceptives will eliminate pregnancy chance as long as you don't use anything else to raise pregnancy chance - namely Bag of Special Tea, Fertility Statue, or Animal Heat. *'You will be unable to abort any pregnancy, so excerise caution when doing promiscuous activities and use contraceptives if pregnancy is not wanted.' 'Intro' Contain spoilers to game play and/or plot! You have been warned. During the introductory sequence of the game, you have the chance to obtain phone numbers from three different women, each giving you more options when talking to Maria after the transformation. To get each number, you need to choose the correct response when seducing each woman (It should be noted, however that failing to get any numbers will result in Maria liking you more, and as all of the changes possible from getting the numbers is possible to get in other ways, it might be more advisable to not seduce any of them): *Blonde Girl = Suave *Femme Fatale = Direct *Fiery Redhead = Classic During the initial transformation, you will have time to change room or interact with objects around your apartment (you get 5 actions in the first half, a brief continuation of the transformation, then you get 7 actions in the second half). These interactions alter the conversation with Maria afterwards, and might potentially alter your starting statistics. Some objects have different interactions in the first and second halves. Each object can only be interacted with once, except for the mirror, which can have a second interaction that is different in each half. According to Anonymous Man, the actions you take influence if you're accepting, enjoying, or resisting your transformation which affects Maria's opinion on you. She dislikes it if you resist or enjoy it, and is ambivalent if you accept it. *Kitchen **Fridge - Get A Drink ***Guinness - Resisting ***Daiquiri - Enjoying ***Water - Accepting *Living Room **Couch - Sit And Wait - Accepting **Television - Watch TV (only after using the couch) - Accepting *Bathroom **Mirror - Look In (May only be done once between both halves) **Mirror - Imagine half (only after using the mirror once)) ***A Beautiful Woman - Enjoying ***An Attractive Woman - Accepting ***A Man, Dammit! - Resisting '' **Mirror - Decide half (only after using the mirror once) ***That's Not Me! - ''Resisting '' ***That's...Really Me... - ''Enjoying ***That's Me? - Accepting **Toilet - Use The Toilet ***Stand Up - Resisting ***Sit Down - Accepting *Bedroom (unsure if anything in this location does anything other than eat up actions) **Bed - Wait For A While - Only available after sitting on the couch and watching TV - Accepting **Closet - Open **Top Drawer - Open **Bottom Drawer - Open *Foyer (unsure if anything in this location does anything other than eat up actions) **Front Closet - Open **Shoe Rack - Search Shoes *Yourself - Touch Your Breasts (this has different text in both halves, may only be done once between both halves) - Enjoying '' *''Panties - Take them off! - Resisting When Maria shows up after you've completely transformed, if your actions indicate you are enjoying your fate, you start the game with +5 Femininity, but Maria is displeased with you. Once you have undergone your transformation, you receive a phone call from Maria, then let her into your apartment. She will let you choose your new, female name (if you don't choose a name, she gives you one), then she will quiz you on what you liked about any of the women you got phone numbers from, each has three options: Hair, Breasts and Outfit. This quiz determines some starting options for your character. Depending on which woman you choose each option for, you get different results (the women are asked about in the same order each time, Blonde Girl, Femme Fatale, Fiery Redhead). Additionally, choosing the same response multiple times has different effects. The first time you choose any option will get you the following results *Hair - If you don't select this at all, you start with Brunette hair *#Blonde hair *#Black hair *#Red hair *Outfit - If you don't select this at all or fail to seduce any of the three girls, you start with the Slutty Secretary Outfit. *#Clubbing Clothes *#Elegant Dress *#Flirty Clothes *Breasts - If you don't select this at all, you start with "modest B-cup" breasts *#"large C-cup" breasts *#"modest B-cup" breasts *#"small A-cup" breasts Choosing any of these options multiple times has different effects. *Hair ×2 - +1 Breast Cup Size *Hair ×3 - "round, big F-cup" breasts *Outfit ×2 - you start off 5'2" instead of 5'6" *Outfit ×3 - longer hair (hip length) *Breasts ×2 - '+1 Breast Cup Size *Breasts ×3 - increased femininity (+10) and reduced inhibitions (-10) After this, you get forced into being ultra-horny and can't get yourself off, so you go to the bar to find yourself a man to fuck, there are three men there, and each will respond to different clothing. *Guy - Flirty Clothes *Man - Slutty Secretary Outfit and Elegant Dress *Dude - Clubbing Clothes Once you have screwed your man of choice you will wake up in your bedroom, with Maria there to talk to, and you get a choice of Objecting or Submitting to her making you ultra-horny. *Object - you start as a lesbian (sexuality 35) *Submit - you start as a heterosexual (sexuality 65) Lastly, you will have a note to read in the living room, which will direct you to the kitchen to choose your career. *Pink Folder - Waitress at a strip bar (this is enjoying your fate) *Green Folder - Secretary at a fairly large company (this is accepting your fate) *Blue Folder - Blogger for a local newspaper (this is resisting your fate) *Black Folder - Services Trainee for a local odd jobs company (unsure of effect on fate-not in version 0.5.1.8 1/9/16) Congratulations, you are now ready to begin your first steps as a female into the world of Cursed.